Supernatural Smut
by Kita-Tsukyo
Summary: Mindless smut prompts with our handsome/beautiful supernatural characters.
1. LuciferXReaderXGabriel

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f57f8234c75529b85b4291f6ae6e8b70"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Warnings: wing!kink, threesome, temperature play, threesomes, double penetration, vaginal double penetration/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5431e831754698fb43f5c55ef577b71d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Prompt: You are the youngest angel and mated to Lucifer and Gabriel. They show you the fun of playing with ones wings as they help you with your heat./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e996a0211d2937aa22b4acf3b6bc0fb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aca96e196ef7b08241194049a186dd49" I was panting. Lucifer's cold hands and Gabe's warm ones enticing my smaller frame. Their grace was caressing my own and I could not stop the shudders, even if I tried. I took deep breaths as Luce trailed his lips across my throat. I had recently fallen into my heat and the fact that I was mated to two archangels made it intense. With just their grace alone they could make me cum as many times as they wanted. I shuddered yet again as Gabe pulled me away from Lucifer's teasing touches making me whimper. Lucifer and Gabe chuckled as I looked at them with pleading eyes. " Please... stop teasing me!" Gabe pulled one of my legs over his shoulder and he started to kiss up my thighs, sending tiny bursts of his grace to tease my sensitive flesh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9697513cb6bc179ec245629e1f59cc55"I whimpered and Lucifer cupped my breasts in his hand, kneading the mounds of flesh in his large cold hands. I arched my back in pleasure as he tweaked my heardened buds. I gripped onto his shoulders, needing to hold onto something as Gabe started to kiss and nip at my inner thighs. He nuzzled my hip bones before taking a long lick at my folds and capturing my clit in his warm cavern. I gasped and one of my hands tangled into his soft chocolate brown hair. He then slid one finger inside my tight heat, suckiling my clit the entire time. I tugged on his hair as he continued his assault. Lucifer shifted my upper body so that it was slightly twisted so he could lean down and suckle on my breasts. He took my right nipple in his mouth and gently bit it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81a1760c0508797e78bf093d6722f40e"I grabbed at his short blonde hair and mewled at the pleasure. The pain of my heat subsiding slightly at the pleasure my mates were giving me. We all knew that it would completely fade in a few days and I absolutely could not take any fabric touching my sensitive skin so I had been naked the entire time. They took full advantage considering they're both Alphas and I an Omega, meaning I am a sub and they are dominants. Gabe added two more fingers and sat up on his knees, his cock sticking straight up and throbbing in excitement as he fingered me roughly. I cried out as I came again for the third time tonight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a35a0caff58dba981655da38a33caa4"They both pulled back slightly to stare down as my panting form, skin flushed from arousal and my grace shuddering at the touch of their own. " let out your wings, darling." I looked up at Lucifer in shock, " W-what?! Please don't make me! They're extra sensitive Luce!" He chuckled and pushed some of my dark hair out of my face, " We will show you a fantastic time love. Just show us your wings." His last statement held his Alpha tone which I struggled to fight against. Gabe pulled me into a kneeling position in between them as I released my black as night wings. I heard Lucifer gasp as he had never seen them before. " Your wings are so beautiful, span lang="hi-IN"אהבה/span"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57c35e807dc697337ddc429c191586ae"When the light hit my wings they both saw the iridescent blues shining in my feathers. I sighed as I felt the cool air of the AC ruffling my feathers. I could feel the oil glands beneath them leak slightly. I gasped and gripped onto Gabriel as Lucifer caressed my oil glands, slicking his fingers with the oil used to keep my feathers clean. I shuddered, my head falling forward onto Gabe's chest as he shushed my whimpered. He softly combed his fingers through my hair, " Don't worry love. We shall be gentle. Luce kissed part of my wing and nuzzled into my soft feathers. This is the most intimate thing an angel can do to another. Our wings are our most sensitive so putting or trust in another to allow them to touch our wings shows our love and dedication to each other. I mewled and arched my back my wings shuddering as he started to comb his oil-slick fingers through my feathers. Gabe started to massage the base of my wings and I could feel the wetness between my thighs grow more intense as I rubbed my thighs together. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a3a26dddbec62a440dcb78172542171" I felt a brush of feathers against my own and looked up to see Lucifer had let his own out. He had beautiful white wings that had a soft glow to them. I marveled at them, making both males chuckle. He rubbed his feathers in mine and I shuddered at the intimate contact. Gabriel brought out his own and mumbled, " Told you we'd take care of you sweetcheeks. After all, you are our mate." Lucifer hummed in agreement and kissed my shoulder. His wings even felt cooler than Gabe's warm colored ones. Gabriel's were splendid. He had three pairs of golden wings that varied in the intensity of the gold coloring- all looking equally warm and inviting. I looked at them both silently asking them if I could touch their wings and they both nodded. I placed one hand in one of Lucifer's snowy white wings, tilting my head as I admired the softness of them. He groaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he shuddered. I did the same to Gabe's feeling his soft warm feathers as he grabbed my hips and pulled me to him; he grinded his hard shaft onto my stomach in response to my gentle caress. I moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Lucifer bit my shoulder to quiet the moans leaving him. He growled huskily, his throbbing length against my back above my ass./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89d3971de51cfb6b333d3e62fb7f5eba"I mewled as they both shifted me to my hands and knees so they could still touch my wings. I gasped as Lucifer quickly shoved his hard length into my tight cunt and I cried out as he filled me to the brim, even bottoming out and his head bumped my cervix. I arched my back, feathers fluffing slightly as he started to thrust into me. As he pounded into me he had one hand on my ass and the other was gripping my feathers of one of my wings. I gasped and cried out at the fast, hard, and deep pace he started with, my body shuddering as Gabe pushed his cock into my mouth. I sucked on his hard cock, my tongue running over the veins on his shaft as he thrusted into my mouth. He groaned, " Fuck babe! Your mouth is amazing!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0aa2d2ee8ff3cfdc69dbde845e14de7a"I moaned around his cock and my body twitched as Lucifer hit just the right spot. Gabe pulled out before he could cum and shoved my back against Lucifer's chest. Lucifer gripped my hip and moved his other hand from my wing to my throat, gripping it as he tilted my head up so he could see my expressions. Lucifer slowed down to make it easier for Gabe to slide into my pussy with his cock still inside as well. I mewled as Gabe gently thrust his thick cock in and I felt so damn full. I had both of my males cocks in my tight little pussy and I could feel my legs trembling. Gabe gripped my waist, his fingers tightly digging into my flesh so I knew I would have bruises, not that I mind at all./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1affa66f16d221ae66f3dc8dcbc02451"They altered their thrusts into my slick heat and I moaned over and over for them. They shifted the position of their wings to where they arched above us, showing their Alpha dominance as my wings stayed lower to show my submission to them. I cried out as I came around their cocks, they thrusted a few more times, using their grace to keep my orgasm going till I squirted all over Gabe's hips and abdomen, as they released inside of me. Their cum pumping into me and I moaned at the sensation of feeling their hot seed filling me up. They pulled out, cloaking their wings once more as I did the same with my own. I was quickly nestled between them, but Gabe got up and headed to the bathroom. I moaned as I felt their seed dribbling out of me and Lucifer chuckled. He used his cooler temperature to cool me down and I sighed at the feel of his fingers kneading my sides as he kissed my forehead. Gabe returned with a warm and wet washcloth and proceeded to clean me off. He tossed it away afterward and laid on my other side./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="111ea1ab6928765f5391363bd301e146"I dozed off, content at the fact that both of my mates were here and they happily dealt with my heat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35a9e978082edbd9ef003c7d129f1690"Hebrew for Love span lang="hi-IN"אהבה/span/p 


	2. LuciferXReader

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c66026f5babfcb54822a6dab3b37abc0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Warning: temperature play, bondage, BDSM,/span span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"descriptive smut, over-stimulation, orgasm denial, daddy!kink/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fb1daea0817b0d8315c786d826ac913"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Prompt: You are curious on BDSM and who is your archangel to deny his little human?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3bffe74b0b6707b73a3216cbb0246ee"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2def9cd17a1c02e71ed1bce864f5c9c3"It is dark. I can feel the silk blindfold around my eyes and hear the chuckle that belonged to my angel. I wiggled on the mattress- hating that I could not see him and desperately wanting his touch. " Oh my little human. Look at you, all tied up and eager for me." I huffed in response. " Well, I wouldn't feel like this if you'd stop teasing me Luci." I heard his exasperated sigh. " Patience is a virtue~!" He sang and I scoffed. " Like you care about virtues anymore, silly Satan." I gasped as his hand was on my thigh, feeling icy cold. I whimpered, wanting to touch him so bad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76b45f9104dd87c273787bdcdfbf2271"" Careful, love. I can be extra rough with you if I want. You're under em style="box-sizing: border-box;"my/em control when I have you all tied up and dripping." I bit my lip to keep in my whimper. He chuckled again, " Look at you, I have barely touched you and you're dripping for me. Are you finding this em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that/em exciting dear?" I nodded my head, " Y-yes." He cooed at me, " Such a good girl for me." He pulled the blindfold off, wanting to see my eyes. " That's better."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bb46cb0fc64a49f6fa8fe1193c8715b"I sighed, blinking away the darkness in the dim room. I looked to the side to find Luci pulling off his shirt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60da379ee32d881606af2fb3c17c1bc5"I sighed at the sight of his pale skin. I bit my lip, not being able to wait till he put his strong hands on me. He smirked that cocky smirk of his as he pulled me up into a sitting position. He retied me to where my hands were attached to my ankles. I whimpered as he trailed a hand along my bare stomach and he dipped his head down to nip at my navel. I mewled at the feel of his cold snake like tongue trailing along my flesh to my breasts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2877068e01c71a66becaaca29eb74cdc"The cold in the room mixed with my arousal had my nipples standing at attention. My head fell back and I gasped as he lightly bit my right nipple. He started to tweak my left one as he used his other hand to push my thighs apart. I was now on my knees, back arched with cuffs around my wrists attached to my ankles, with my legs spread for him to see me fully exposed. I felt a collar latch on my throat and he bit my jaw./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="303846bcec6bafbf9201c05bb15220e3"He smirked as he sat back. " Well the is a lovely sight. Maybe I should do this more often." He smirked, head tilted and my cheeks flushed crimson from his heated stare. His eyes flashed red from his grace and I stared up at him. He got back onto the bed and held my jaw firmly in his large, calloused hand. He claimed my mouth and I moaned into our kiss. I gasped as I felt two fingers entering my tight heat and threw my head back- crying out in pleasure. My eyes squeezed shut as he nipped my shoulder as he started to pump his fingers into me without abandon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef84d7009f3f26c1f9eb0a9d8499af46"He was fingering me roughly and I knew I would not last long with him doing this. " Luce~!" He smirked against my shoulder and bit down on my flesh. I gasped, and shuddered as I felt something pulse through me from his fingers, " W-wha?" He smirked, " Didn't know I could do that did ya? It's my grace my silly little human." I ground my teeth, trying to keep my whimpers and moans to myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9ce216b5b1455f200067fbf38777291"He shook his head bemusedly, " Won't work, babe. I know how close you are. Especially since you're squeezing my fingers pretty hard with that tight cunt of yours. You think you deserve to cum?" I released my now swollen bottom lip and looked at him with pleading eyes. " Hold it baby girl. Do not cum till I tell you to." I nodded my head and tried to focus on keeping my release at bay, wanting to please him. He cooed at me again, " Such a good girl for me. Do you want to cum?" I nodded my head, " P-please!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84bf4d0a66b82d61141abe475eb18674"He smirked, " then what's my name princess?" I whimpered, " d-daddy! Please let me cum!" I cried out, tears welling in my eyes. 'Fuck he hadn't even pounded his cock into me and I am a damn mess.' He smirked, having picked up my thoughts. " you're in for a ride baby. Now cum." Right when he said that I squirted hard all over his fingers and onto the bedsheets and he groaned at the sight. My legs were trembling as he shifted me again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d00f962f1fad0e234be45d331c20198a"He stood up, kicking off his pants and boxers, his cock was thick and lock, with veins protruding in some spots and his head was wide and red. His cock stood at about 11 inches and I want him balls deep. His balls looked heavy and swollen and damn did I want that big dick hammering into me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7d5e67542f1b2cd0ad69f0d0e48f169"" Tell me what you want, little human." He knew, he knew what I wanted him to do and yet he still had me begging. I could still feel the tears in my eyes as I looked up at him. He stared down at me as he brought his wet fingers up to his mouth. He stuck out his forked tongue and trailed them up his long fingers and I wiggled, hating feeling empty as my cunt throbbed-trying to grip onto something to fill me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03fba43f660df744806cb098af0eec3e" " I want you to fuck me. To hammer your big cock into me till I can't fucking walk!" He smirked and slammed his hips forward. He rammed his entire length into my tight pussy and I screamed out in pleasure. He groaned as he felt how tight I was around him. " Damn, no matter how many times I take you, you're always so tight baby." He immediately started to hammer his cock into my cunt. I gripped onto my ankles as he pounded me into the mattress. He stopped and pulled out of me, making me whimper. He stood up and lifted me, placing me on the ground as my face was now evened up with his cock, slick with my juices. "Suck it baby." I looked up at him before opening my mouth and leaning forward. I took his bulbous head into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it before sliding my head down farther-taking more of him into my mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa4a08f506a5b44ed0a804c042be4a7c"I looked up to see his head thrown back and saw his Adams apple bob to show he was swallowing. He groaned deeply and looked down at me. " Fuck baby, thats it. C'mon I know you can take more than that. Relax that pretty throat-yeah just like that." I relaxed my throat, taking about 6 inches into my mouth and feeling his head rubbing my throat as I swallowed around him. He moaned and thrusted forward, making me gag slightly before I relaxed my throat again. He gathered up my hair in one of his hands and started to thrust in and out of my mouth. I moaned around his cock, knowing he liked it messy so I let the drool slide down my chin as he face fucked me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aad6cdb83d53af715e08ade759b83aa8"He pulled his cock out and I gasped for breath, panting and feeling the soreness in my jaw from taking his girth in my small mouth. There was a string of saliva connecting his tip to my swollen lips and drool was sliding down my chin and dropping onto my heaving breasts. " This is a beautiful sight to see baby girl. Come here." He lifted me up with ease and sat down, me still being bound- and him having a hand on my lower back, right above my ass- holding me up in his lap. He lined himself up with my dripping cunt and slammed me down onto his cock to his pelvic bone. I gasped and threw my head back, " OH FUCK!" He smirked as he lifted me up and down on his lap at an almost inhuman pace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1461e2e86e9c4e13a86f2a11c76a05b4"I relished at the fact that I had absolutely no control and just bathed in the pleasure of having my archangel control me. I cried out feeling that I was getting close and fast, " Oh fuck, daddy!" He groaned and bit my collarbone. " Don't you dare cum yet little girl!" I felt tears sliding down my face and whimpered, wishing I could cling onto him. " I-I can't h-hold it anymore daddy!PLEASE! Let me cum! Oh please daddy!" He grunted into my chest and muttered " Cum." against my left breast before he bit down on it. The shock of the pain from the bite mixed with the burst of grace he released as he hammered into me triggered my release. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He moaned as leaned back, feeling me spasm against him and whimpering, I was squeezing onto my ankles as I squirted. I coated his abdomen and cock with my cum as he spurted ribbons of cum into my tight cunt. He leaned onto his palms as I continued to spasm over him. There was something about me orgasming that enraptured him. He loved seeing me lose control as my body twitched, all thanks to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b6b746f2569dd89a61f3b91add22862" He lifted my tired and sore body off of him as he softened. He laid me down and gently uncuffed me. I stretched out my sore limbs like a cat and he pushed my hair off my sweaty face. " You did good. I didn't hurt you did I?" I shook my head, " Nope. We DEFINITELY gotta do that again though." He chuckled, " Anything for my little human."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="aac8b8f4ce0d1723a6788c689f348e84" /p 


End file.
